Live For  Me
by riskmykiss
Summary: Just a little Malec one-shot for my Tumblr friend. Its very angsty romantic so be forewarned!


**A/N: This is a Malec One Shot I'm writing because my dear sweet tumblr friend posted a fanfiction post and mentioned my story, Absit Omen. I promised her a one-shot for her kindness and this is it : ) **

**Please note that while you don't necessarily have to know the events of Absit Omen to enjoy this one shot, it does take place in and around the events that are occurring in that plotline. **

**Love you- guys, and especially all you dedicated Absit Omen fans! You mean so much to me!**

Alec's steps were soundless on the plush carpeting inside Magnus' loft, but Magnus would have felt his presence were he but a shadow drifting on the edge of the physical realms. Magnus was standing against the glass paneled picture windows, his hands resting on the latch, his forehead wearily propped against the glass. With each intake of broken breath, he left a cloud of mist on the glass that condensed then vanished like a specter. Things had been so much simpler before Clary and Jace and the Alliance rune. Life was simpler when money and riches and grand estates could buy your loyalty and your affection. Alec brought none of these things to him, and still he found himself infinitely changed for their relationship. It was a strange thing, mortal love.

"You did it, didn't you?" Alec whispered.

Magnus closed his eyes. He wasn't sure that Alec would understand. The wasting disease that had infected his body would not let him fight Magnus' wishes even if he desired to do so, but something deep inside of Magnus wanted him to understand anyway.

"You helped her escape, didn't you?" Alec accused.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that? Magnus, did she pay you?" Alec demanded.

When Magnus turned to face the bloodless body standing so near him he could feel the breath on his neck, it was with a wisdom that Alec could not yet understand.

"No, she didn't pay me," he said finally.

Alec's eyes swam with emotion. Magnus wanted to reach for him, to steady him with his hands. But he knew that it would only infuriate his lover. Alec hated being dependent on someone else more than he hated being weak. And he hated being weak. His frail, shallow angry intakes of air shattered the terse silence between them.

"Tell me why," he said turning his face away from Magnus as though he could not bear to gaze any longer into those amber orbs.

"Because although she caused a lot of trouble for us and for everyone, she saved us from Valentine, and she may yet still be the one with the means to save us," he said a note of pleading creeping into his voice.

"You mean me, don't you," Alec spat out in frustration.

"No, I mean _us_,"

"I'm dying. Why don't you leave me to do it in peace,"Alec said taking a step back.

"No, you won't die. I won't let you," Magnus said calmly despite the thundering of his heartbeat. For weeks now, he had been training himself to be ever calm. To not allow any emotion to overcome his sense of responsibility and care for his lover. He did not cry. He did not rage against walls or throw expensive vases in a fit of temper. He merely existed from one second to the next, thankful, that it grew no worse in those short, luxurious seconds. He would not let Alec move him to tears now.

"Even you, the mighty warlock, cannot save me now," Alec said sarcastically.

"Damn you. Alec Lightwood, Damn you," Magnus hissed between his teeth.

"Go ahead, Magnus, drop me off at that asylum they've taken Simon too, hurry up, so you can get a head start on your next relationship with someone you can throw away," Alec said lowering his head as though he voiced his worst fear. "Maybe if you're fast enough, you can catch Clary before she brings back the bubonic plague."

"Is that what you really think? Is that why I've taken my whole life to a grinding halt because I can't wait to _throw you away?" _Magnus said his voice low and full of a growl that just barely kept his true emotions in check.

"Magnus, I…I…I don't know what to think," Alec said finally unable to hide the tear hovering in the corner of his eye. "You know, I want to die. I would rather be completely empty than unable to move, to run, to hunt. Nothing. How could you love someone as empty as me?" Alec said brokenly.

"My god, Alec, don't you know? Can't you see? I will fill you. When you are empty, I will fill you up. When you are weak, I will make you strong," the words felt strange coming from his lips. These passionate confessions of his love, but he had seen so many things in his day, and one thing he was certain of was that in the end, every word was true.

"Like Alliance was supposed to do? Well look where that got us," Alec said softly.

The spasm in Alec's shoulder blades took them both by surprise. One minute they were arguing and the next Alec was convulsing. Magnus had not thought it possible that he could go any whiter or get any weaker, but the scraps of Alec's spirit seemed to fly from his body. Magnus rushed forward and wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing Alec's body flush against his own.

"It will be alright, Alec, stay with me, my love," he whispered desperately.

"Magnus, please let me die," Alec cried woodenly, pressed his damp forehead against Magnus' shoulder.

"No, Alec, I can't, I'm sorry," Magnus said suddenly overcome with a terror unlike any he had faced.

"It's selfish, and petty of me, but Alec, I don't think I can go back to the way I was, locked in a world without you. Surrounded by people, selfish, greedy people, but always alone. Please don't leave me alone, Alec," Magnus said, his feline eyes blinking rapidly to hold back everything he had tried to freeze inside of himself. Alec's heat was thawing the primitive drive inside of him. He could feel it like tectonic plates crashing against each other in a gravitational pull as ancient as the worlds

Savagely, he pushed Alec back against the bookshelf and brought Alec's body tight against his own. As though with a will of their own, Alec's leg wrapped helplessly around his body as Magnus used his weight to balance them.

"Look at me, Alec," he demanded.

Alec lifted his head slightly despite the shaking of his body and offered timid crystalline eyes up to meet Magnus' amber ones.

Magnus' had hands like an artist. They were lovely, slender, long fingered hands, and he used them not to drift up Alec's body to brush tenderly along his jaw line.

"You're mine, Alec Lightwood and I waited too long to lose you now," he whispered before dropping his head to crush Alex's mouth with a fiery kiss.

"Live for me, Alec, breath my life into you," he whispered into his mouth before sliding his tongue across Alec's lower lip.

A violent shudder went through Alec's body but this time it was not a convulsion or weakness. Magnus's body did seem to give Alec strength as he wrapped his arms around him and kneaded his fingers into the raven black hair at the nape of his neck.

"Live for me, Alec, and I will live for you," Magnus said hoarsely when he finally had the strength to draw away.

**A/N II: Alright, so I admit, I've been dying to write some serious just for fun Malec love scenes. If you can't tell, I'm addicted to passionate exchanges of the Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre variety. On twitter we were discussing fluff—think of this like angsty fluff. I hope you all enjoy it : ) Especially, you, my dear Tumblr friend! **

**If this is the first thing you've read of mine and you're even mildly interested, be sure to check out Absit Omen**

**As always, don't forget to add me on twitter: riskmykiss**

**And on tumblr: sblevins. tumblr. Com. **

**Reviews on inspiring. Inspire me : ) **


End file.
